To Love Again
by welleg
Summary: Tommy gets his heart broken by the letter.  Eventually he finds love again, from an unexpected source.  Eventual TommyAdam pairing.  Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Don't own them.

AN: I'm sure you recognize the scene below. Watching and transcribing to make sure I got it right was not fun.

* * *

**To Love Again**

**Chapter 1**

"Hey, Tommy. A letter came for you." Ernie comes up to where Tommy is lifting weights and Rocky and I are spotting him.

"Yeah, it's from Kimberly." Billy adds.

"All right. Cool. Hey, Adam, will you do me a favor and read it? I have one more set to do."

"You got it." I take the letter from him. Why do I have a bad feeling about this? Why would Kim send a letter here instead of to Tommy's house? Or call or send an e-mail.

"Thanks man."

"Dear Tommy," I probably could have skipped that part. After all, letters generally start that way. "Everything is going great here in Florida. Coach Schmidt has me as ready as I'll ever be for the competition."

"Man, Kimberly is going to do great." I know his mother taught him better than to interrupt, but Rocky obviously wasn't listening.

"What else does she say?" Tanya adds, urging me to continue.

"Uh, competition, uh." I scan the letter to find where I left off. "Tommy, this is the hardest letter I've ever had to write." I'm really not liking the sound of this one. Not one bit. "You've always been my best friend and in some ways you're like a brother." Brother? This is bad. I know I should probably stop reading but I can't bring myself to stop. It's as though I'm hoping the words will change as I read. "But something has happened here that I can't explain. It's both been wonderful and painful at the same time. Tommy, I've met someone else." Oh, crap. I can tell the other's are all thinking the same thing. Kat is the first to speak.

"What? That can't be right."

"Tommy, maybe you should finish this another time." Because I'm not reading anymore of it.

"No, let me see." He takes the letter from me. "Tommy, you know I would never do anything to hurt you, but I feel like I've found the person I belong with." She would never do anything to hurt him. Then what does she call this? "He's wonderful, kind, and caring. You'd really like him." Actually, Tommy would kill him. "Everything would be perfect if it weren't for hurting you. But I have to follow my heart. I will always care about you, Tommy. Please forgive me. Kimberly." I know I wouldn't forgive her. My heart is breaking for Tommy. I'm afraid to find out how Jason will react. Tommy's his best friend and Kim is like a sister to him. He's going to be very torn.

"You all right, man?" Billy places a hand on Tommy's shoulder.

"Oh, yeah, I, uh, um, I have to go. I'll, uh, catch up with you guys later." I can't say I blame him for leaving. I'd want to be alone right now too. I just hope he doesn't do anything drastic.

* * *

AN: I really hate how the Tommy/Kim breakup was handled, but it seemed like a good spot to get this fic started. 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Still don't own them. 

AN: Thanks to PurpleLeopard, pinkywriter, shadowstargzan, tribalranger, and Goma-Ryu for the reviews.

AN2: I'm going to be altering "There's No Business Like Snow Business" from here on out.

* * *

**To Love Again**

**Chapter 2**

"Man, Tommy's really torn up about this."

"Well, duh, Rocky. She dumped him in a letter. And left him for another guy. Just because we had a cordial breakup…"

"You guys dated!?" Oops. Kind of forgot Tanya didn't know about that.

"For three years. It's something we never advertised, and since it ended almost a year ago it didn't dawn on us to mention it to you. Sorry."

"That's okay. It's just…"

"Neither of us seems like the type." Damn it, Rocky. You really need to stop interrupting people. It's rude.

"Exactly."

"No worries. Kim about had a heart attack when she found out. She couldn't figure out why Aisha wasn't dating either of us." I about died laughing when that conversation was relayed to us.

"And then once we all knew, the PDA was something terrible." We turn around and see Billy smirking at us. "How did this topic come up?"

"Mr. Dense here can't believe straight guys get emotional. How's he holding up?"

"He's pretty torn up. He needs something to get his mind off this. I was thinking us guys could head skiing. Sorry Tanya, but we can't leave Angel Grove completely defenseless."

"Don't worry about it. Though wouldn't bringing those two be like bringing a couple of chicks anyway?" She's known we're gay all of five minutes and she's already ripping into us. Wonderful.


	3. Chapter 3

Dislaimer: Still don't own them.

AN: Thanks to shadowstargzan, Froggies Princess, pinkywriter, and Goma-Ryu for the reviews.

* * *

**To Love Again**

**Chapter 3**

"Thanks for dragging me up here guys. I really needed it."

"No worries Tommy, we all need to get away from women sometimes."

"Did you switch teams on us, Rocky? Or get abducted by aliens or something like that?" He's the last person I ever expected to hear complain about women.

"Tanya more or less called us a couple of chicks." I shoot Adam a sympathetic look. While I know Tanya meant no harm by her statement, I know people have made things difficult for Adam and Rocky, especially Adam. It seems as though things got worse for him after their breakup. Rocky's probably encountered the same bigots, but he has a much thicker skin than his ex-boyfriend.

"I think she was hurt we left her and Kat behind. Though I did explain we can't leave Angel Grove undefended." Billy has a point. It would be simple enough to teleport back if we're needed. But female company is not what I need right now.

"Naw, I think she was just stunned and heartbroken." Three heads turn to look at Rocky, all wondering what the hell that just meant.

"Um, Rocky…" I'm not surprised Adam's the first to speak. After all, he's had to deal with Rocky his whole life.

"You can't tell me you didn't see it. Tanya's had a crush on you ever since she broke up with Shawn. And she just found out her crush is gay. You do the math." Adam turns bright red. I had noticed the two were very close, but I assumed it was platonic. Just like I assumed she had known about Rocky & Adam's sexuality long before she actually found out.

"Leave him alone, Rocky." Okay, that came out a bit more protective than I intended. Adam shoots be a grateful look so I guess it was worth it though.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Don't own them.

AN: Double update this time.

* * *

**To Love Again**

**Chapter 4**

I'm really glad Rocky and I had a good breakup, because I don't know what I'd do if I lost my best friend. Though there are times I wish the breakup had been at least a little messy. Then he might not feel inclined to wander over whenever he felt like it. Sometimes you would think he lived here. Though when we were dating, he sort-of did. Old habits die hard I guess.

"Come on, Adam. You should at least consider it."

"Consider what?" I know exactly what he's talking about, but I want him to go away. It's a weekend and he woke me up. I'm still in bed for goodness sakes.

"You know what I mean." I pull the pillow over my head, hoping he'll get the hint. Nope, still not leaving. Damn.

"Humor me. Or leave. That would be nice."

"You should consider the fact that maybe Tommy likes you." I meant leaving would be nice. Figuring any efforts of more sleep are not worth the struggle I finally sit up and glare at my best friend.

"He just got out of a relationship. With a female. You know as well as I do how much that crushed him. Tommy's straight."

"How do you know he's not bi?" Not this again.

"How do you know I won't have my dad arrest you for breaking and entering the next time you let yourself in and wake me up on a Saturday morning?" Rocky looks at me with a mildly shocked look. As tempting as it is, he and I both know I would never be able to follow through on that threat.

"Okay, I'll let it drop. Consider it though."


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Still don't own them.

AN: Thanks to pinkywriter, Froggie's Princess, Goma-Ryu. I'm going to try and make it less than two months between updates this time.

* * *

**To Love Again**

**Chapter 5**

"Hey, Tommy. How was your skiing weekend?"

"It was great Kat. Thanks for asking me." I she starts flirting with me, I may lose it. I just got dumped by one Pink Ranger, what makes her think I want to hook up with another one. Not to mention I have some feelings I need to work out.

"It's a shame Tanya and I didn't get to go with. Perhaps we should all go back sometime – or just the two of us."

"That's not going to happen Kat."

"What do you mean, Tommy? Are you mad at me?"

"Newsflash Kat. Kim just dumped me. Do you really think I'm going to jump into a relationship right away?"

"I meant just as friends." And I'd like to sell you a Bridge in Brooklyn.

"Don't lie to me – or yourself – Kat. We both know you are attracted to me. And I'm sorry, but it's not going to happen."

"Tommy…"

"I'm not saying there's not a chance of it happening someday. Just that it can't happen now. I have some things I need to deal with right now."

"Well, I'm here if you need me, Tommy." I can tell I hurt Kat as there are tears in her eyes. I just need to figure out what's going on in my own head right now. Especially when it comes to Adam. Things have somehow been different ever since I told Rocky to leave him alone while we were skiing. And I'm not sure what that means.


End file.
